Novus Biligo
by X Pyro X
Summary: An AU sixth year fic involving the slow divergence of Harry and Tonks' relationship from casual, onesided teasing to something deeper. slow moving and probably fluffy at times. I'll do my best. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Novus diligo  
**

**July 31****st**** 1996, Privet drive, Surrey**

It was late.

Harry knew that much when he opened his eyes.

He looked around for whatever had woken him up in the first place, the answer was simple. There was a tawny owl, awkwardly perched on his small windowsill, lightly tapping its beak against his grimy window.

He got up out of bed and took two small steps towards the window. Opening it with one hand, he plucked the owl from its tiny perch with the other.

The Tawny stretched one leg out and looked at harry curiously with its dark eyes.

Harry placed the owl on his desk, untied the letter from its leg and then gave it a small owl treat from Hedwig's bowl.

_Harry_

_happy birthday! _

Harry scratched his head in confusion before looking at his watch. It wasn't moving, he raised it to his ear. Nothing. Brilliant, must be gone midnight then.

_I hope you have a good day Harry, write me once you get this note? There's so little to do this summer! I'm still waiting for my owl results, Argh! I just know that I've failed everything. I panicked a little in ancient runes and I think I mistranslated a couple of questions. _

_Anyway, I've sent your gift through the 'Normal' post, didn't want to upset your relatives too much, I think everyone else is either sending theirs via owl, or are waiting until you go to the burrow. _

_Happy birthday again Harry _

_love _

_- Hermione_

He put her letter down on his desk before running his fingers through his hair.

Sixteen. One more year. One more year and he'd never see the Dursley family again.

He sighed.

_'I wish Sirius was here for this' _

Harry rubbed his forehead, Merlin he missed Sirius.

He forced his mind out of dark places, he couldn't afford to dwell on such things, lest they happen again. A grim look passed over his face.

He figured he'd be going to the burrow around about mid August-ish, that gave him about two weeks to occupy himself with.

It was going to be a long two weeks.

He looked around his room. To be honest, the place was a tip. Harry glanced at his bed, Then back to his room. Sleep could wait, this needed to be sorted out.

Two hours later and harry had; cleaned out Hedwig's cage, emptied his waste bin into a bag, picked up all his hand-me-down clothes and placed them in his rickety wardrobe, sorted through his trunk and then left it closed at the foot of his bed and opened both his window and his curtains to air out the room.

He looked around his small room. There was nothing he could do about his substandard furniture but on the whole, it looked better.

Harry looked over to his bed, then glanced over his room. Yupp, now was the time for sleep.

When harry next woke up, the sun was just peeking over the horizon, painting the clouds a burnished gold.

He slowly dragged his hand over his face before sitting up in bed and stretching.

He stood up, scratched his chest and grabbed a bent hair clip from his bedside. The bobble had been cut off and the tip had been bent upwards at ninety degrees whilst the rest had been straightened. He knelt down and lifted up the loose floor board, digging around for a moment he found what he was looking for. An Allen key with the end filed down to a fine taper. Both in hand, he walked towards his door.

Harry knelt by the lock on his door, yawned and placed the Allen key in the bottom of the lock and twisted it slightly anti-clockwise before sliding the hair clip in.

A minute and a half of carefully applied pressure later and harry was on his way to the bathroom. He really needed to thank Fred & George for that one.

Twenty minutes later a freshly showered Harry Potter was brushing his teeth in the bathroom mirror, the small waterproof clock sat by the side of the sink told him that, if he was quiet, he had another hour before Vernon and Petunia Awoke and another half hour after that until Dudley would stir.

He could get breakfast and be back in his room by then, easy.

He spat and rinsed with mouthwash before darting into his room, dropping his towel, slipping on a pair of jeans, grabbing his rubbish bag and heading downstairs.

As Harry moved around the kitchen with practised ease, he contemplated the Dursleys.

It seemed that the Order's threats at Kings Cross had actually accomplished something this year. As long as they avoided each other, they left him alone and he had no interest in them. Harry was quite happy with this arrangement.

He smiled to himself as one hand turned on the kettle as the other popped bread in the toaster.

The less Dursley interaction there was, the happy he was over the summer. Sure, it got lonely. But hey, he was used to it. Four to five weeks of being ignored wasn't going to kill him. To be honest, it just made him appreciate his friends more when he got back to them... though he would prefer more letters, he'd think about it later. For now, tea and toast.

He sat down at the kitchen table, placing a cup of tea to his right and a plate of lightly buttered toast in front of him.

Five minutes later and the toast had been eaten, the tea had been drank and the plate washed. Harry padded into his room and put a baggy top on. He looked down at himself and sighed, At some point this year he was going to make sure he had at least one outfit that fit properly.

He chewed his bottom lip slightly. He had absolutely no clue what to do. He had no summer homework due to not knowing what classes he'd have at the start of the term, his room was now acceptably clean and thanks to the Order he now had no chores. For once in his life Harry had absolutely nothing, not a single thing to occupy his attention. It was strange.

It was wrong.

He supposed that, from Hermione's letter, birthday wishes would start showing up at some point today. That was something to look forward to at least.

He rubbed the stubble that had started to lightly dust his chin and cheeks recently. Maybe he should shave? Nah, no point. wasn't really worth shaving yet. Perhaps, whilst he waited for an opportunity to get new clothes he could adjust some of his hand-me-downs? Seemed like a reasonable idea.

Harry crept back down the stairs. He looked towards the living room clock, ten minutes until Vernon's alarm would go off. He started to root through the dresser, looking for the small untouched sewing kit he knew to be in there.

Found it.

He glanced over his shoulder as he went back up the stairs, five minutes left.

He settled back on his bed, stripped off his top and went to work.

Vernon left the house for work an hour and a half after getting up every morning. Harry heard the front door go and then the dull thump of the car door closing.

_'Must be half eight' _He thought to himself. He finished the stitching on the top he was working on. There wasn't really anything he could do about the Jeans that he 'owned' but most of his tops now fit better, they weren't pretty by any means, but at least they didn't flap around him now and get tangled.

He pulled the first top he did over his head and let out a small self-deprecating laugh. He looked like he was wearing a potato sack. Oh well, it was functional.

Harry looked over all the strips of cloth that he'd cut from the side of the t-shirts and tops.

He snorted. He could probably make another three t-shirts with the scraps. Harry gathered them all up and put them in the bottom of his rickety wardrobe.

This was becoming tedious. He needed something to do. Something to occupy himself with, anything.

He flopped down on his bed.

Forty or so minutes later there was a soft hooting coming from his desk. Seems that the birthday wished had arrived.

Harry sat up and looked towards his desk, upon which sat a large barn owl. It had a small box and a note attached to it.

He padded over to the owl, fed it a treat and gently detached the items from it. The owl took flight afterwards and Harry sat on his bed to read the note.

_Wotcher Harry _

_Happy birthday Lover boy!_ _Sixteen eh?_ _Witches of the world beware, the mighty Harry potter is legal!_

here there was a crudely drawn winking face, harry snorted as he went slightly red in the face.

_So kiddo, ready to cut a sticky swathe through Hogwarts? _

His blush deepened, as soon as she had discovered how red she could make him last summer, Tonks had apparently made it her life mission to give him an aneurysm.

_In all seriousness though, keep it safe. don't be silly! Wrap your willy! Wouldn't want some skank to give you crotch rot, eh? Anyway, hope you like your gift. I'll ruin the surprise if you haven't already opened it... it's a wand holster. Thought you might like it, pretty nifty really. Once its around your wrist you just flex your hand and it should shoot your wand right into your hand. Saves you from blowing off that well toned arse of yours! _

He wasn't entirely sure but Tonks seemed to have drawn a small diagram of a wand in a pocket and then next to it a small explosion. He laughed outright at that.

_Now, onto the actual serious bit. Remus, Moody and I will be by to pick you up in three days at five o'clock. The headmaster was going to pick you up himself but he's run into trouble with a staffing problem. _

_See you soon lover boy_

_-Tonks _

Harry set the letter down with a small chuckle and a blush. She really was terrible sometimes. Still, three days was a hell of a lot better the two weeks.

He picked up the box and opened it. Inside, as Tonks had said, was a wand holster. It was made of, what looked like, brown leather. He tightened it around his wrist and slid his wand into it.

Harry stood up and flexed his hand... and his wand shot straight out and bounced off the floor.

This was going to take some getting used to.

After about half an hour Harry was able to catch his wand every time he released it from the holster.

Now all he needed to do was occupy his mind for the next three days.

**August 2nd 1996 Privet Drive **

The days passed slowly, painfully slowly. Hermione's gift had arrived at about one o'clock in the afternoon on his birthday, a very handsomely crafted leather pocket planner but With nothing to do Harry had practically been climbing the walls in boredom by the second day. Thankfully, today was the last day, he'd be gone by five o'clock this evening.

Harry had neglected to tell his relatives of the fact that three magicals would be here later on to pick him up. He wanted to see the looks on their faces when the escort arrived. Hopefully the order members would apparate straight into the living room. Vernon, who finished work at quarter past four, would be settling in to watch the news with Petunia whilst Dudley would either be out or sat in the living room, snacking away.

Tonight Harry was hoping for the latter. Just so he could watch as they all jumped out of their skin when the order arrived.

Perhaps it was a little petty but Harry would take what he could get, one summer of apathy would not make up for fourteen years of solid dislike and hatred.

Harry looked at the time. Four thirty. No sign of Dudley but Vernon would be home within ten minutes. He was nothing if not predictable.

Harry went back upstairs to make sure he'd packed everything.

Twenty to five, Vernon came through the door.

Harry went and sat on the stairs.

Five to Five. Dudley came home and plunked himself down in living room.

Harry let out a tiny cheer.

Four fifty-nine, Harry held his breath. First bit of excitement this summer.

_'Sirius would have loved this' _he thought to himself.

At precisely five o'clock there was a soft pop as three people appeared in the centre of the living room. In short order; Petunia screamed and fainted, Vernon jumped in surprise and toppled out of his chair before bellowing angrily and Dudley choked on a crisp, grabbed his bottom and did some form of speed waddle to the relative safety of the kitchen.

Harry roared with laughter.

When he'd finally composed himself, he took stock of the three people now in the living room.

Remus, aged beyond his years and weary before his time, stood in the centre. Shabby and patched robes covered his thin but strong frame and he seemed to be experimenting with facial hair as he'd grown a small goatee.

Moody, battle scared and battered stood to the left. His lightweight leather overcoat ending around his calves, staff in one hand and wand in the other as his magical eye span in all directions.

Tonks, Young and bubbly, stood to the right. Her hair was it's trademark bubblegum pink spikes. Wearing worn combat boots, a long maroon coat and fingerless gloves she definitely looked out of place in the Dursley's living room.

Though to be fair, they all did. Remus with his beat down look and shabby clothes, Moody with his staff, false leg and electric blue eye whizzing all over the place and Tonks with... well everything about her really.

Harry grinned at all of them.

He got a smile, a suspicious look and a grin in return.

"Disappointing potter! Where's the CONSTANT VIGILANCE!?" The last to words were shouted and Harry looked at Moody and Raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you in my fourth year?" He asked.

"In my trunk" Moody Grumbled. "But it's a bit late to ask now lad."

"Oh lay off him Moody, he's fine. Aren't you Kiddo?" Tonks spoke with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy. So, when are we leaving?" He addressed the last part to all three of them.

"Any minute Harry, just need to get your stuff the we're going to apparate to the Burrow" Remus spoke in a calm and gentle voice. Harry always found it amazing that one of the most dangerous people he knew was such a mild mannered man. Harry nodded and went upstairs to grab his broom and trunk.

He opened Hedwig's cage and then the window before speaking to the owl.

"Meet me at the Burrow, all right girl?" a small sound of acknowledgement later and the snowy owl took flight.

"Got everything, Lover boy?" Tonks' feminine voice came from behind him.

"Yeah, have now." He nodded. "Thanks for the gift by the way Tonks, it's great" He grinned at her.

She ruffled his hair "No problem Harry, now come on, let's get back downstairs before the others think I've taken you away to do wonderful, kinky things to you" she winked at him and laughed as he did a passable imitation of a tomato.

Tonks walked back into the living room with a blushing Harry in tow. Remus chuckled at Harry before talking.

"Everyone ready to go?"

Harry nodded along with Tonks and Moody. Petunia was still out cold, Dudley was no where to be seen and Vernon had been silenced at some point while harry had been upstairs.

"Right then, Moody will go first. Tonks, you take Harry and follow after and I'll be along shortly after that."

Tonks nodded at Remus and Grinned as she took hold of Harry and pulled him close. Moody Disapparated.

"We're about to get real close, you and I" she whispered against the shell of his ear. Harry very nearly swallowed his tongue. "See you in a sec Remy old boy" and with that, Tonks too Disapparated.

A/N: Not really sure what to say about this really, it kind of sprang up whilst I was listening to Molotov Jukebox. I've started a pretty out-of-hours intensive

college course recently so I'm not sure where this will go what with course work and all but I hope to be able to continue it. Anyway, tell me what you think :)


	2. chapter 1: The Burrow

**Chapter Two**

**August 2nd 1996 The Burrow**

With the uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a garden hose, Harry potter appeared in the Weasley family's front garden with a sharp gasp and a soft pop.

"You okay there lover boy? Not going to puke are you?" Tonks' lightly teasing voice sounded from over his shoulder.

"No, no. I'm good, I think." Harry rubbed his stomach slowly before turning to the Pink haired metamorphmagus. "Thanks though" He gave her a small smile.

She grinned and ruffled his hair some more "You're very welcome sweets" Tonks then prodded him in the back "Now come on, time to go say hello"

Harry walked slowly towards the Burrow's front door, Tonks close behind. He knocked twice and waited.

"Who's there?" Moody's low growl carried through the thick door easily.

"Harry and Tonks." Said Harry.

"What did I tell you about putting your wand in your back pocket Potter?"

"That better Wizards than I had lost buttocks doing such a thing" Tonks pinched Harry's bum and he nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"What a shame that'd be, huh?" her voice was a sultry, breathy whisper against his neck. He shivered. Sooner or later he was sure Tonks would drive him off the deep end.

Harry briefly thought to himself that he probably wouldn't care at the time. He could hear locks clicking and the door opened.

He was met with Moody's scarred visage and a wand pointed towards him.

"Get in here, quick" Moody growled, "Does you no favours, lingering on doorsteps."

Tonks slipped into the home, cycling her hair colour as she went. Harry followed closely.

"Oh Harry dear, it's good to see you safe" Harry turned around just in time to catch a full on hug from Mrs Weasley. She pulled back after a moment and held him at arms Reach.

"You're Looking a bit peaky dear, let me get you something to eat, How about some nice onion soup? That should sort you out nicely." She gave him a warm smile.

"That'd be great Mrs Weasley, thanks." He smiled back and looked over his shoulder to see where Tonks had gotten too, he didn't really want her sneaking up on him again. Or maybe he did? Oh well, that was neither here nor there.

"You sit down dear, I'll have your soup in a jiffy." Mrs Weasley gestured to an empty seat at the brushed wooden dinner table.

Harry gave her another smile. "Thanks again Mrs Weasley." He sat down and watched as Mrs Weasley bustled about the kitchen levitating pots this way and that whilst heating up a ring.

Tonks came and sat next to him as he waited, Mrs Weasley looked over her shoulder and levitated another bowl over to the counter.

"So, how are you Harry? Didn't Really have time to ask back with the muggles"

He ran his fingers through his hair, he seemed to be doing that a lot more lately.

"I'm... doing better. I'm definitely doing better Tonks. Thanks for asking." He looked at her face, a small smile playing at her mouth. "How about you?"

She shrugged "The same to be honest, it's been hard but I'm getting there. It's still fresh, you know?" The small smile had disappeared. Harry reached out and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, I definitely know what you mean" He was sure his own face was now downcast as well.

Tonks looked at him. "To be honest Harry, I'm surprised you're taking this as well as you are, I was expecting more... angst"

He looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Mmm." He paused "I think the reason I'm handling it the way I am is because I think that Sirius would want me to be more... grown up about it, I think"

He looked at the table.

"I reckon if I moped around too much and didn't even try to move on then Sirius would come back as a ghost just to give me a good kick in the arse. I'm not over it, not by a long shot. It hurts, deep in my heart whenever I think of him but I'm getting there"

Tonks smiled at him slightly as they sat there in silence.

Mrs Weasley soon came over, set two bowls down in front of them both and gave them each a smile.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" Harry said, giving her a one armed hug from the chair.

"Yeah, thanks Molly, it smells divine" Tonks chirped from her spot.

"That's all right dears, you two eat up. Ron's waiting upstairs for you after you've eaten Harry." Mrs Weasley gently patted Harry's shoulder as she picked up a cup of tea and went to sit in the living room.

Harry picked up his spoon and took a mouthful of the steaming soup. It tasted just a good as it smelled. He let out a small noise of satisfaction and had another mouthful.

He could hear Tonks slowly sipping at her soup next to him. He finished quickly and was about to leave the kitchen when Tonks called out to him.

He looked towards her and rather than the teasing sparkle that was usually present in her dark twinkling eyes, she looked at him with a warm expression that spoke of genuine affection. "Thanks for the chat Harry, really, it meant a lot"

He gave her a small smile "No problem Tonks, whenever I'm around, we can talk when you want me"

She grinned suddenly "I don't know Harry, I think I might want you quite a bit" She shot him a wink.

He went bright red "Really walked into that one, didn't I?"

Tonks nodded and chuckled "Yupp, see you later Harry"

He nodded to her and began to head up to Ron's room.

**August 5th 1996 The Burrow**

The next few day's went past quite fast. Ron, Ginny and the Twins had given him his birthday gifts when he'd made his presence known the first night. Remus had shown up the next day and given his then, having to have headed back to headquarters to get it. Both Ron and Ginny had given him an assortment of sweets, Fred & George had given him a few samples from their shop and Remus had given him his most precious gift of all.

The Marauder diary from their school days. Remus had explained that by fourth year The Marauders or more specifically James and Sirius had come to the conclusion that they were simply too mind-numbingly epic not to write down their experiences. Thus the Marauders diary was born. Remus had chuckled when he'd handed it over to Harry saying that he'd never seen Sirius so interested in a book before in his life. All four of them had added bits to it over the years and it went from mid way through fourth year to the end of seventh year.

Harry had very nearly cried when he'd read the cover and had almost squeezed Remus to death in thanks.

After Remus had left Harry had bumped into Bill and had congratulated him on his engagement to Fleur. Every now and then Harry would spot the two moving around the corridors but with both working they weren't around very often.

Tonks was also flitting around most days, which was a little surprising. She had explained to Harry that Molly kept inviting her over for tea in the hopes that bill would notice her and leave Fleur. Harry had rolled his eyes at this and Tonks had chuckled before saying that the only reason she kept accepting was because she was hoping for a cheeky peak on him coming out of the shower.

He'd beat a hasty retreat after that, blushing his way back to Ron's room, Tonks' laughter following him up the stairs.

Now though, he wasn't really sure what to do. Hermione would be here soon and Ron, for whatever reason was suddenly obsessed with having a clean room so Harry had been wondering around the burrow for the last fifteen minutes before settling on sitting outside, in the garden by the pond.

He sat and contemplated for a while.

What was he doing? Really doing? The war was heating up and he sat around doing nothing.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

Things needed to change, even he could see this. With the revelation of the prophecy at the beginning of the summer Harry knew that he needed to improve. Not just for himself but for the people around him.

He didn't want to be a liability and with his current skills that's exactly what he'd be if it really came down to it.

He barely held his own at the ministry and they hadn't really been trying to off him.

He groaned.

When it came down to it, he knew that when Voldemort came knocking He would end up as a puddle at the dark lords feet. Not that he'd make it easy of course, but he knew he was no match.

It would take work, lots of work, work that he needed to begin as soon as possible.

He laid back on the grass, staring at the blue sky. He had so much to improve on. He rubbed his eyes slowly.

He needed to work on his fitness, his spell repertoire and his casting speed.

Luckily he could improve his fitness anywhere, what was the point in knowing every spell out there if he was struck down by the first stray killing curse that came at him because he couldn't move fast enough?

On the flip side, there was no point being able to dodge every spell that was thrown his way if he didn't know how to retaliate.

He could improve both casting speed and his spell knowledge whilst at Hogwarts. Perhaps he could spend a few nights a week in the room of requirement? All he needed was a bit of private space. He could set up a target and send of spells as fast as he could, then step it up to moving whilst doing it.

After all, it was naïvety incarnate to think he'd get a chance to stand still in a real fight. Maybe once he was comfortable with it he could find a way to make the target move as well?

A plan began to form in his mind, two hours in the evening on a Monday, Wednesday and Friday each week he could spend trying to improve his fitness.

Spend Tuesday and Thursday on his aim and speed? Then take some time on the weekend to to read up on spells. It seemed reasonable enough to him.

Then a thought hit him.

What about Quidditch? What about Homework?

He sat up and rubbed a hand over his face, groaning. He'd have to work exceptionally hard this year.

He was about to lay back down when a shadow fell over him. "Wotcher Harry, what are you up to out here all by your lonesome?"

He flopped back down on the grass before leaning his head back to see her. She was stood behind him, her heart-shaped face blocking the sun from his eyes.

"Just thinking, Ron's spacking out over the general cleanliness of his room for when Hermione gets here so I decided to give him some space."

Tonks gave him a knowing nod before practically collapsing on the ground next to him.

"Well, you picked a good spot, it's quite nice out here during the day." She looked around slowly before laying back and putting her hands behind her head.

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the companionable silence.

Tonks, however, had different ideas of course.

A few moments after he closed his eyes he found himself pinned to the floor by the pink haired metamorphmagus as her small hands tickled him relentlessly.

He squirmed, jerked and laughed uncontrollably as she ran her fingers over his ribs.

Quickly losing his breath, he gasped up at her. "No, stop- hahaha- please, no more" he giggled "I can't take- hahaha- any more!"

Eventually she stopped and grinned down at him, she was sat astride his waist.

"Sorry lover boy, couldn't resist" she chuckled at his flushed face, the laughter still evident in his eyes even as he gave her a half-hearted glare.

He rolled his eyes and blew at his fringe.

Tonks rolled off of him after a moment, still chuckling.

"So, what were you out here thinking about?" she looked at him curiously.

Harry looked at her for a moment, silently. "...The war." Tonks frowned at him, as if willing him to elaborate.

"Well, more specifically, my own part in it and what I can do about it."

"But you're still in school Harry." She gave him a funny look. "Not to belittle you or anything but what can you do from Hogwarts?"

He sighed. "Admittedly, not much. But that doesn't change the fact that Voldemort-" she flinched ever so slightly and he frowned "-Has a bit of an obsession with me."

"True, he does have a rather twisted fascination with you. You already knew this though. What was there to think about?" She questioned.

He looked at her. "Sooner or later Tonks, Voldemort is going to get what he wants. And what he wants is a one-on-one with me." A grim look settled over his features. "Right now, I wouldn't survive the encounter, at least not without phenomenal levels of collateral damage." He rubbed his brow. "I can't afford that, I need to be better. That's what I was thinking about."

She gave him a worried look and cycled through various hair colours before settling on dark green. "So, what? You figured you'd hit the library and hope for the best?"

He shot her a slightly angry look. "Not much else I can do, now is there?"

Tonks gave him a look.

"I didn't mean it like that Harry but be reasonable, he's the most powerful dark lord in the last fifty years! I don't think hitting the books is going to cut it."

He sat up and let out a frustrated breath. "I know Tonks, but I don't really have too many options at the moment!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's the best I've got at the minute." He said quietly.

Tonks scooted closer. "Chin up Harry." she slipped an arm around his shoulders. "Talk to Dumbledore, maybe he can sort something out?"

Harry glanced at her. "I don't think that'll work Tonks."

"Why not?" She looked puzzled.

"Dumbledore's got it in his head that, until I'm seventeen, I should be blissfully unaware of everything around me." He grumbled. "Something about being able to enjoy what's left of my childhood or some such bullshit."

She frowned at him, well more at the situation really, then sighed. "well, talk to him anyway but go ahead with whatever plans you had already. I trust your judgement Kiddo but don't go doing anything silly that blows your cute arse up."

She gave him a lecherous grin, lightening the mood.

"Then what would I think about on lonely stakeouts."

She did a little happy dance in her head when Harry went red.

"You're terrible, you know that?"

"And proud" She chuckled. "Now let's head on inside, I could do with a drink and I think I can hear the kettle."

Tonks got up to leave and Harry couldn't help but sneak a quick peek as she walked off, hips swaying.

**August 6th 1996 The Burrow**

The next day found Harry awake at six in the morning, completing three sets of ten push ups to the rhythmic noise of Ron's snoring. Finishing up, he rubbed his shoulders and shook out his wrists before; hitting the floor, bracing his feet under Ron's wardrobe, crossing his arms over his chest and setting out to do three sets of ten sit ups as well.

Never too early to establish a habit after all.

He got up after completing his three sets, grabbed a towel and headed off to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he left the room, all cleaned up, clothes in hand and towel wrapped around his waist.

He got back to Ron's room, placed his sleep clothes on his camp bed and started to root through his trunk.

He looked at the tops he'd adjusted and Dudley's circus tent jeans.

_'sod it, I'm wearing something that fits today.' _

He pulled out a pair of black school trousers and a white shirt and quickly got dressed. He looked in the mirror afterwards and decided that, when he wore clothes that actually fit, He didn't look half bad. He'd rolled the sleeves up, tucked the shirt in and left the top button undone. In true teenage boy fashion, he grinned at himself before feeling slightly silly and set out to find some socks.

Pulling a pair of socks on he grabbed his school shoes and quickly did them up before heading downstairs for a drink.

As harry walked into the kitchen He realised that the back door was open and He could smell cigarette smoke. Poking his head out of the door to have a look, he slid his wand into his hand.

He relaxed when he saw a shock of electric blue hair and a feminine hand wearing a fingerless glove.

"Didn't know you smoked Tonks." He said as he stepped out into the brisk morning air. He smothered a smile when Tonks jumped and made a small noise that sounded suspiciously like 'Eeep!' She span around and relaxed when she saw him.

"Oh, its you sweets." she smiled. "Merlin, almost gave me a heart attack"

He chuckled.

"Heh, sorry. But anyway, since when did you smoke?" She took a toke and winked at him as she breathed out.

"I don't."

"Of course" He smiled. "Neither do I." He took the back from her hand and pulled one out with his mouth before handing it back.

_'Chesterfield Menthol' _He Raised a brow at her, She simply shrugged as if to say '_Cheap'._

He waited for her to take another toke before pressing the tip of his cigarette against the lit tip of hers and inhaling. He breathed out a moment later, happy that it had lit properly.

Tonks was looking at him strangely.

"And you thought my smoking was a surprise, imagine how I feel?"

Harry shrugged. He wasn't a heavy smoker by any means but the occasional fag took the edge off of the stress he was under most of the time.

Tonks breathed out a plume of smoke between her parted lips and Harry couldn't help but notice that they were rather full and pouty.

"So, why are you up so early Harry?" She asked as she leaned back against the wall.

"I'm an early riser I guess, always have been." Due, in no small part, to the Dursleys.

"How about you? I didn't even know that you stayed here last night." She nodded.

"Early riser like you, Molly asked if I wanted to stay the night. I think she's getting desperate to get rid of Fleur in the most passive aggressive way I've ever seen" She chuckled slightly. "It won't work, Fleur has thick skin and the two are obviously in love. Oh well, I don't mind hanging around, the foods a hell of a lot better here than anything I can get at my flat anyway"

She winked at him.

"Besides, if I'd said no to Molly last night then I wouldn't have seen you wandering about in towel earlier."

She laughed quietly, mindful of the sleeping Weasleys, as Harry steadfastly ignored her. Eyes closed and head against the wall, even as his face went red.

He cracked one eye and looked at her. "See anything you liked?" he was feeling bold and besides, he was beginning to get used to her teasing. It wouldn't be as fun if he didn't man up and join in.

Tonks gave him a comical leer. "Oh sweets, it got me all flustered it did."

Harry chuckled as she exaggeratedly fanned her face. She smiled at him and finished her fag, crushing the butt underfoot she moved toward the door.

"Want a cup of tea Sweets?"

He nodded and smiled at her.

"Please, one sugar."

Tonks nodded and went into the kitchen as Harry slowly finished the rest of his own cigarette.

Five minutes later Tonks and Harry were both sat on the Weasley's settee, slowly sipping their drinks.

Tonks was softly humming to herself as Harry thought on the woman next to him.

He had to admit, Tonks was a beautiful person both inside and out. He'd come to enjoy their conversations over the last year, even if he did end up looking like a cherry half the time.

She had a certain charm about her; that little something that drew people in, made them want to like her, made them appreciate their company. She was bright, bubbly and funny if a little flirtatious.

He chuckled softly.

"And what are you laughing about?" she asked.

"Its nothing, just thinking." He replied with a smile.

Tonks raised one electric blue eyebrow "Uh huh, what about?"

_'no point in lying.' _

"you actually."

"Oh? And what has little old me done that's so funny? Something on my face?"

He smiled. "No, just thinking about how much I appreciate you being around, is all."

She grinned "Aww sweets, I'm touched." She placed a hand on her chest and fluttered her eyelashes.

Harry grinned back "I mean it, you've been a great friend Tonks. Just thought you should know."

Tonks gave him a soft smile and scooted over to wrap her arm around his shoulders and give them a squeeze.

"Thanks Harry" She finished her tea, ruffled his hair and stood up. "Hermione will be here later" she said.

"Really, what time?" He asked as he finished his own drink and followed her to the kitchen to wash the cup.

"About half four, I'll be gone by then though." She took his cup and washed it along with her own.

"Work?" he questioned.

"Nah, I'm on leave. Just don't want to impose too much on Molly's hospitality."

"Ah right" He replied. "what time are you heading off then?"

"After lunch I expect, I want to get another good meal in me before I go back to take-away"

Harry glanced at the clock, it was only ten to seven.

Tonks turned back around from the sink. "So, what'cha wanna do until the House wakes up?" She asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Haven't a clue, it's up to you Tonks, I can't think of a thing"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Want to play cards?"

Harry nodded. "Sure"

Tonks smiled, conjured a deck of playing cards and headed towards the living room, Harry trailing behind.

**August 6th 1996 The Burrow**

An hour later the Weasleys plus Harry, Tonks and Fleur were sat around the dinner table in the Kitchen tucking into a breakfast of porridge, sliced apple and currants.

Ron was wolfing his down in the usual fashion; Fleur was delicately eating her breakfast with small mouthfuls, The twins Ate hurriedly but cleanly, Ginny ate a sedate pace, both Mrs and Mr Weasley ate at an average pace with proper tables manners, Bill had nearly finished and Tonks had somehow managed to spill a little down her front and was currently growing out her tongue in order to lick it off the front of her shirt, much to the amazement of Harry.

Harry watched, eyes wide, as Tonks' now extra long tongue snaked out from between her lips and manage to lick a spoonful of porridge of of her chest. His cheeks reddened ever so slightly at the sight.

Tonks shot him a wink and licked her lips, with her now normal sized tongue.

Bill, having seen Harry's blush and Tonks' wink chuckled at the both of them and shook his head.

"So" Mr Weasley began. "Any plans for the day kids?" He'd be Apparating to work soon.

The twins looked at each other before answering together "Getting back to the shop." Harry watched a Mrs Weasley frowned slightly. It seemed she still didn't quite agree with their career choice.

Bill spoke next "Work for us," he indicated to both himself and Fleur. "I have to go over some reports at the bank." Fleur nodded.

"I 'ave to book some time off for ze 'oneymoon and then go through some apprenticeship paperwork."

"I have homework to do, at least until Hermione gets here." Ginny piped up from her seat.

Ron's ears were slightly red when he spoke. "I have to, um, tidy up my room." he continued to eat.

_'It was perfectly clean this morning, what are you up to?" _Harry thought to himself. He tried to catch Ron's eye but he was wholly focused upon his porridge.

After breakfast was over, they all thanked Mrs Weasley; Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur Fred and George went outside to apparate away, Ron shot off upstairs and Ginny poured as a glass of milk before heading to her room.

Mrs Weasley began the washing up and Harry Migrated to the living room, Tonks following behind him.

"What do you reckon Ron's up to then sweets?" She said as she sat down next to Harry on the settee and propped her legs up on his lap.

Harry looked down at Tonks rather shapely legs, visible through her tight trousers, before replying.

"I'm not sure, the cleaning excuse is bollocks though. His room's fine. I reckon it's got something to do with Hermione getting here later but I don't really know."

She nodded thoughtfully as she got comfortable. "Reckon there's something going on between Ron the Mighty food disposal unit and our friendly neighbourhood bookworm?"

Harry chuckled at the nicknames before answering.

"Dunno, maybe. If there is then I don't know about it." He didn't have any problem if there was anything going on... but he wasn't sure what would happen if it ended badly.

On one hand, Ron was his best friend, on the other, so was Hermione.

Tonks looked at him curiously before poking him with her toe. "Would it bother you if there was something going on?"

Harry looked at her "Nah, I don't think it would, really. If they want to get together then who am I to stop them? I just hope it doesn't go all arse over tea kettle."

She nodded slightly "What if it does?"

"Then there will be much crying, followed by teenage angst with me stuck in the middle whilst I try to ignore the obvious awkwardness and try to get into your Technicolour panties" He said dryly.

Tonks snorted.

"What an interesting summary sweets."

He chuckled. "Thought you might like that."

"Aww, little Harry's growing up" She giggled. "starting to flirt with old Tonks and all."

She smiled as his ears went red.

"That's more like it."

He poked her calf. "Hush you."

She twirled around on the settee, putting her legs over the arm rest and laying her head in his lap.

"What's the matter Harry, don't you want me?" she whispered with a pout.

His blush deepened "You are something else Tonks" He said embarrassedly.

"Aren't I just?" She grinned up at him.

He shifted beneath her. "Stop moving, you're comfy."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes master."

"Ohh, a girl could get used to that. I rather like the idea of having my very own potter slave."

He chuckled and she reverted to her last position.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the quiet of each others company.

After some time Harry looked over at Tonks, it appeared as if she'd fallen asleep. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open, it was rather cute he decided. He poke her.

"Tonks, wake up. You can't sleep down here, you'll hurt your neck" He poked her again.

With surprising strength, she tugged him over before clumsily pressing a finger to his lips, it just barely hit the corner of his mouth.

"Hush, sleep now. Talk later. Tired." Her voice was low and full of sleep. She through an arm over him. Pinning his own arm against his side "Shhh" she muttered in her sleep.

_'Well, I suppose a nap couldn't hurt?" _

A/N: I don't really like this chapter. It seems forced and the dialogue is stilted, but hey, I'm tired. As always; read, review, criticise and enjoy. :) any spelling mistake shall be fixed either tomorrow or the day after.


	3. Chapter 2: OWLs

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**August 6th 1996 The Burrow. **

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he drifted into wakefulness. He was immediately aware of the weight on the side of his face and the small confines he'd been forced into.

It seemed that they'd moved during their nap. Well, more like Tonks had moved.

Harry was now pressed against the back of the settee, Tonks' head resting on his cheek and his own head pressed against her neck. He could still feel her arm over his side but there was a now the weight of, what he imagined to be, her leg over his hips.

She smelled flowery, with a hint of Sandalwood and vanilla mixed in.

Harry decided that he quite liked the smell.

"Tonks." He whispered. "Tonks, get up." He could of course just sit up. But that would be; Rude,It would most likely topple Tonks off the settee And finally He, didn't actually have much desire to move.

Tonks was pressed up close against him, he could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his own when she breathed, the soft skin of her finger tips brushing his back through his shirt and the weight of her thigh against his hip.

He had a sneaking suspicion that she'd drooled on his cheek though.

His own body was in a slightly less comfortable position.

His legs were, for the most part, straight. One arm was under Tonks' ribs whilst the other was pinned under her arm.

She was definitely drooling on his cheek.

"Tonks." He tried again. Nothing.

He gently poked her ribs. She mumbled something in her sleep and squeezed him.

"_Looks like there's nothing else for it." _He didn't really want to but he sat up slowly, hoping that the movement would wake her.

It didn't.

Somehow Tonks had managed to stay attached to him and was now sleeping against his chest.

"_This woman sleeps like the dead." _He thought to himself, incredulously.

Now, however, he could move his arms.

Adjusting his glasses he looked around the room. Empty. He could see Mrs Weasley through the window, feeding the chickens.

"_There's no way she didn't see us" _He thought.

Harry looked at the clock. He'd only been asleep for twenty minutes.

He looked down at Tonks. Her hair was slowly fading through colours, getting darker and brighter as it went. She was subconsciously going from colour to colour and then going through the different shades.

He wiped her drool off his face.

Mrs Weasley walked into the kitchen and closed the back door with a click.

Tonks woke up startled and fell onto the floor.

"That wakes you up!? Seriously? I've been calling your name, poking you and I even moved you but a small click wakes you up?" He looked at her strangely.

Tonks looked around, blearily.

"Huh? Oh, hey sweets." She rubbed her eyes and stood up.

Harry shook his head.

"You sleep like the dead." He stated.

She shrugged and changed her hair to the usual bubblegum pink spikes.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty heavy sleeper."

"_Pretty heavy is an understatement if I've ever heard one." _

"How long was I asleep?" She let out a cat-like stretch and sat back down on the settee.

"About half an hour." Tonks nodded.

"So any sign of everyone else?"

"Mrs Weasley's in the kitchen and everyone else is doing whatever. I don't really know, you've only just got off of me." He chuckled.

"What?" she looked at him funny.

"You decided to sleep on me." To his never-ending shock her cheeks went slightly pink.

"Sorry 'bout that sweets."

"Don't worry about it Tonks." "_I'm hardly complaining." _

"Anyway, d'you want a drink?"

"Hmm, please." Harry nodded, stood up, straightened his shirt and walked into the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley was sat at the table, reading the paper.

"Would you like a cup of tea Mrs Weasley?" He asked as he went to the counter.

"Oh, yes please Harry. Milk and a dash of honey please."

Harry set about gathering the cups and heating the kettle.

* * *

**August 6th 1996 The Burrow**

After lunch Tonks thanked Mrs Weasley for letting her stay, said goodbye to everyone and headed into the garden.

"Psst! Harry."

Harry looked over to Tonks and went to see what she wanted.

Tonks smiled as they stood in the Garden.

"Here, I can get more." She placed the pack of cigarettes in his hand. "In case you want one later." She wrapped her arms around him and drew him in for a hug.

"Thanks Tonks" He smiled against her neck. Flowers, sandalwood and vanilla.

"No worries sweets, just don't let Molly find out" She winked at him. "Can't let it be known that I'm corrupting the great Harry Potter." She let go of him.

Harry Chuckled.

"Anyway, see you 'round lover boy, take care." She smiled and disappeared with a soft pop.

Harry smiled to himself, slipped the pack into his pocket and walked back into the Burrow before heading up to Ron's room.

Ron had eaten his lunch hurriedly and the shot back up to his room. He was up to something.

And Harry was going to find out what.

Reaching the fifth floor, Harry opened Ron's door and stepped in.

Ron himself was sat on his bed, scribbling away on some spare parchment. Upon seeing Harry he shot up and pushed the parchment behind him.

"Harry! Uh, what re you doing up here?" He looked panicked.

Harry gave him a funny look.

"Just checking up on you mate" he said, eyeing the parchment on the bed.

"making sure my best mate isn't up here fapping away to his heart's content, I've gotta stay here too y'know."

Ron's cheeks were flushed. "I wasn't 'fapping away to my heart's content', I was... doing homework"

Harry stared at him.

"We don't have any homework Ron" He deadpanned.

"Extra credit?" He half asked, half told.

"Bollocks" Harry replied flatly. "What are you really doing?" He made to grab the parchment"

"Nothing! I-" He began.

Harry had gotten the Parchment.

_Dear_ _Hermione_

_Your beauty is like a sunset on an ocean shore._

_You're everything I want and much more._

_Your eyes twinkle like the stars in the midnight sky._

_Your presence makes me feel like I'm flying high._

_Your scent is like the sweetest rose._

_Your beauty runs from your head to your toes. _

_Your beauty takes my breath away._

_Your voice is sweet no matter what you say._

_Your beautiful face glistens and shines._

_Your beauty makes me wish that you were mine. _

_-Ron _

"...Sweet Merlin" Harry was in shock.

Ron was bright red as he snatched the parchment back. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." He said resentfully.

"Well, I guess that answers that." Harry breathed.

"What?" asked Ron, obviously angry.

"Tonks asked if there was anything going on between you and Hermione. I said I didn't know, guess I do now"

Ron chucked the parchment back on his bed. "Why did Tonks want to know?" he asked with a huff.

"You were acting funny, thought it might have something to do with Hermione coming by later." Harry was still a little out of sorts.

Ron's ears were practically glowing. "...Don't tell Fred and George, I'll never hear the end of it."

"I wont mate. So, you and Hermione?" Ron rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and sat back on his bed. Harry went and sat on his own camp bed.

"Er, yeah. Kind of, I mean I think so."

"Well, I'm happy for you mate." Harry nodded.

"Really?"

"Yeah mate, of course. Why?"

"Just thought you might find it a bit weird is all." He said.

"Nah mate" Harry said. "But if you balls this up and hurt her, I'll shove my broom through your ears and ride you around Hogwarts like a motorcycle, clear?" He finished seriously.

"Yeah mate, I've got you. I don't want to mess this up."

"Great." Harry smiled.

Ron shot him a small smile in return.

Harry snorted.

"You're such a bender for writing that, mate."

"Piss off!" Ron said with a laugh.

* * *

**August 7****th**** 1996 The Burrow**

Hermione had arrived yesterday at four-thirty, Just as Tonks had said she would. She'd greeted everyone with hugs and smiles and Ron with a blush.

Harry had snickered quietly in the background before thanking her for his birthday present. They'd spent the rest of the day chatting and catching up on each others Holidays so far. Dinner had been the usual rowdy Weasley affair and they'd all drifted off to sleep around ten-thirty ish.

Today though, Harry was bored once more. He'd given Ron and Hermione some space to explore their fledgling relationship and, whilst the right thing to do, it had left him with bugger all to occupy himself with.

Mrs Weasley was sat in the living room, listening to the Wednesday radio plays on the Wizarding Wireless. Ginny was in her room doing Merlin only knows what, Ron and Hermione were up in Ron's room and everyone else was out. Harry walked through the kitchen and into the back garden quietly, picking up a pack of matches on his way through.

He went back to his spot by the pond from yesterday, sat down and pulled out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket.

Lighting it up, he laid back in the grass and stared up at the clouds. It really was quite a nice day out.

He blew out a plume of smoke and watched as it twirled in the light breeze.

And this is the way that most of the days of the next week passed. Slow, domestic and frightfully boring.

Harry was happy to be at the Weasley's, he really was. But it was much less interesting than previous years. Everyone seemed to be busy or have something to do. Everyone that is, but him.

Harry spent most of his days in the garden and most of his evenings with Ron and Hermione, whom he let be during the day. On the plus side he was working up a bit of a tan, on the down side he'd realised that he'd been smoking more and the pack Tonks had given him was very nearly empty.

He needed something to do, anything really. Just something to his thoughts. Something other than flowers, sandalwood and vanilla.

Tonks had been on his mind quite a bit as of late. He couldn't really push the thought of her lips, the way she smelled or the feel of her against him out of his mind. It was driving him up the proverbial wall.

Tonks was his friend, nothing more. The sooner he got that through his head the easier things would be. But the thoughts of her resiliently held on.

After a while he came to accept the fact that he had a soft spot on the bubbly young Auror. Now he just needed to make sure that it wasn't too obvious, lest he make a right tit of himself.

The day's continued to amble by at a sedate pace until August twentieth.

* * *

**August 20****th**** 1996 The Burrow**

The day started quite Normally. Harry woke up, went through with his push ups and sit ups, then went for a shower.

Once finished with his shower he got dressed went downstairs, had a cup of tea and listened to the Wireless until breakfast. Tonks came by at lunchtime at the behest of Mrs Weasley, apparently she was still hoping for Tonks to catch Bill's eye even if she was beginning to accept that fact that it wouldn't happen.

Harry and Tonks sat around, chatting and messing about until about two, when four post owls arrived.

"Bet you a sickle that they're carrying the school letters" said Tonks from her position on the grass.

"That's a fools bet Tonks" Harry muttered as he watched one owl separate from the group and veer towards him as the others went into the burrow.

The Large horned owl flew past, dropped his letter and turned back without stopping.

Moment of truth. Time to see how hard he derped.

He opened the letter.

"So! C'mon sweets, what did you get!?" Tonks bounced eagerly behind him.

"I don't know yet, I haven't read it"

She rolled her eyes "Then read it"

Harry grumbled and read the letter.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_please find enclosed your Ordinary Wizarding Level results (O.W.L) as well as your sixth year kit list. _

_O.W.L results are as follows _

_Defence against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: E_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Herbology: E_

_Potions: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Astronomy: A_

_Divination: P_

_History of Magic: D_

_Congratulations on achieving seven O.W.L.s _

_Yours faithfully_

_Hogwarts Board of Examination _

Harry ignored the rest of the letter. There it was then. He abstractly thought that it was amazing that a single letter on a piece of parchment had managed to destroy his one personal life goal. The one goal he'd set himself.

No O in potions, No career as an Auror.

He sat down with a sigh and let the let go.

"What's wrong sweets?" Tonks asked as she looked over his results. "You did well, seven Owls is a good thing." She turned her attention to him.

"Snape doesn't accept anything below an outstanding into his N.E.W.T. Classes, I only got an exceeds expectations" He said despondently as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I thought you hated potions though? Why would you want to do a Newt in it?" She asked curiously.

"I needed a Newt in potions to be an Auror" He looked at her let out a dark chuckle. "Guess that wont happen now."

"Oh sweetie." she gave him a hug. "You could still be a hit wizard?" She pulled his back against her chest and wrapped her arms about his middle. He tried not to redden at the close contact as he tilted his head to look at her.

"What's a Hit Wizard?" He asked curiously as he surreptitiously admired the curve of her lips.

"Hmm, how best to describe it" She thought aloud. "Do you know how the muggle police works?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Right well, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has a bunch of sub-divisions but the main ones are the; DMLE patrol, The Hit Wizards and the Aurors." She rolled her shoulders.

"The DMLE patrol is your basic PC plod, they handle the small things like public drunkenness and petty crimes. Then you have The Hit Wizards, they Handle the Dangerous non-dark criminals like the muggle armed response unit. They only require five Owls, which you already have." He nodded.

"Then you have Aurors. Aurors are a bit different, we're more like a counter terrorism, semi-militant department. We handle the Dark wizards and if magical Britain ever goes to war with another country then we're the first line of defence until a magical Army can be raised, but that hasn't happened in centuries."

He chuckled slightly at the obscure image of Tonks Marching about in combat 95s bellowing out orders.

She poked his side. "What're you laughing at?"

He tried to Relax and simply enjoy being held. "Just imagining you as a soldier." He smiled. "Lance Corporal Tonks, Battle Witch." He said with a silly accent.

She chuckled with him. "That's staff to you Potter."

"But anyway, you could be a Hit Wizard or you could wait until next summer, hire a tutor and retake your potions OWL." He nodded.

"I could, yeah." He was surrounded by the scent of flowers, sandalwood and vanilla. It was making him feel rather heady.

Tonks rested her head on top of Harry's head. "So, what made you want to be an Auror then?"

He shrugged. "I spend most of my time trying to survive dark wizards, I figured it made sense to get some training and fight back." He scratched his chest. "Seemed like the next step after Hogwarts for me. It was a Death Eater that recommended it actually, the idea stuck."

"A Death Eater recommended that you be an Auror!?" She exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, Barty Crouch Jnr. In my fourth year."

She growled slightly at the name and Harry felt the low rumble in her chest.

"The one who kept Mad-Eye in his trunk for a year."

Harry nodded as Tonks moved her chin from his head to his shoulder. They were silent for some time before Tonks tried to distract him.

"Lets change the subject Harry" Her voice was low and sultry, brushing over his ear.

"To w-what?" He replied shakily. Brightening quickly.

"Something more...fun." Her lips were against the shell of his ear and a pleasant shiver raced down his spine as her hands scratched across his abs. He wasn't going to buckle this time though. Tonks had, had her fun. It was his turn now.

Plucking up his Gryffindor courage turned around and faced Tonks.

He put his lips to the hollow between her jaw and her ear, lightly dragged his nails down the sides of her ribs and whispered to her in the most sexually charged tone he could manage.

"And what sort of Fun were you looking for?" He heard her gulp and he smirked against her neck as he slowly moved his head.

_'I'm doing it! I'm really bloody doing it! HA, take that! Two can play at this game now.' _

She leant back on the grass, her own hands trailing his flanks. It seemed that she was upping the ante. Well, he'd come this far. This time he was going to win!

Harry quickly followed her down, propping himself up with his hand either side of her chest, looking into her light pink eyes.

Her head came up and she caught his earlobe between her teeth. "Oh, the things I could show you Harry." It was quiet, low and full of dark promise.

_'Keep it together Harry, its just a game. A game she isn't going to win'_

He lightly nibbled her neck "Show me then." He was loosing his nerve, fast.

She smirked up at him. "I don't think you'd survive the ride sweets." Her hands settled on his hips.

_'C'mon, its just like Quidditch. Fly around a bit, distract the other seeker then get the snitch. Focus!' _

He ran one hand down her side, over her hip and pulled her thigh up. Hand shaking, he tried to keep his cool as he bent his head to a mere inch from her pouty lips. "I think you're bluffing sweetheart." His lips travelled to her ear, her scent was intoxicating. "I think that I've got you this time." He repaid her for earlier and decided to nibble her earlobe. "I think your mine now." He whispered against the shell of her ear.

"What on earth is going on out here!"

Harry nearly shot a foot in the air, as he jumped away from Tonks.

Mrs Weasley was stood behind him, hands on her hips and foot tapping away.

Tonks was in hysterics as she rolled around Laughing.

"Er, Mrs Weasley. I, um, I was-" Harry looked down, face burning.

When Tonks had finally calmed herself, she spoke.

"It's okay Molly, I was having a little fun and Harry decided to get his own back. We were just messing about." She said with a smile.

Mrs Weasley frowned before her face eased up. "Try not to damage the poor boy dear." She shook her head and went back inside, muttering about hormonal teenagers and immature Aurors.

Harry sat there, gaping.

"'Damage the poor boy'!? What? Who does she think I am?" Harry was quite put out.

Tonks laughed. "Aww, poor baby." She hugged him from behind. "Have you learned your lesson? One way or another, I always win." He could almost feel her grin.

Harry grumbled indignantly.

Tonks gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "You did well Harry, had me going for a bit." She then put on a deep 'super hero voice' "But none can defeat me!"

She giggled afterwards and Harry couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Admit it, if Mrs Weasley hadn't showed up you would have turned into a cherry." He said with a laugh.

"Nah, metamorphmagus remember." She smirked. "I don't blush unless I want to, you didn't stand a chance."

"Of course." He said rolling his eyes. He'd seen her blushing before.

She shook her head, smiling before standing up. "C'mon, lets go find a different spot."

He looked at her confused. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just c'mon." He got up and followed her as she walked around to the far side of the pond and sat back against a rock. He sat next to her.

"So, why did we move?" He asked, still confused.

"Because I wanted a fag and we can't be seen from the window here, its also far enough away that Molly wont smell it."

He turned around and sure enough, neither the ground floor, nor the first floor of the Burrow was visible. She pulled a pack out of her jeans and leant back against the rock.

Tonks pulled a cigarette out and then offered one to him, he took it.

He laid his head down on Tonks' lap before stretching out.

She raised her, currently violet, eyebrows "Comfy down there?"

"Why yes thank you, I am." he grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes before putting the tip of her wand to her cigarette to light it, she did the same to his.

He closed his eyes against the sun and relaxed as Tonks hummed quietly.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, it's getting there I suppose. Not sure how I feel about this chapter, ah well. Read, review and enjoy. :)


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley and Developments

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**August 25th 1996 The Burrow**

The end of the summer holidays was quickly approaching. Both Hermione and Ron had reprised their roles as prefects and, upon reading the second part of his letter, Harry had found out that he'd been made Quidditch captain.

Mrs Weasley had congratulated all of them and made a special dinner to celebrate.

To be honest, Harry wasn't sure how he felt about the captaincy. On one hand it was great, on the other however, it would severely impact his already near non-existent free time.

A bit of a quandary really.

He supposed that he could write to professor McGonagall and explain that he'd rather not have the place due to time constraints. But that seemed to smack of ungratefulness to him, she had obviously given some thought to the decision and come to the conclusion that he would be best for the position.

He'd simply have to make time.

As the holidays drew to a close, a sense of activity settled over the Burrow. Everyone getting ready for school; making sure everything they needed was there, washing all of the school clothes and a trip to Diagon Alley. Of course that's when it got interesting.

* * *

**August 25th 1996 The Leaky Cauldron **

Arriving with a loud swoosh and a crash, Harry came flying out of the Floo and crashed onto the floor of the popular Wizarding pub. He felt a pair of hands grasp him under the arms and then he was lifted up with a great heave.

"C'mon sweets, you're making a mess of the place" Tonks said with a grin as she dusted him off. She was part of the group tasked to escort both himself, Hermione, Ginny and Ron through Diagon Alley during their little excursion. Hagrid, Kingsley and Remus were also along for the Journey.

"_And what a fantastically entertaining journey it is" _Harry thought to himself, sarcastically.

"Thanks Tonks" He said distractedly as he watched the rest of the escort and the group of friends tumble through the Floo.

"No problem sweets" She smiled before looking over the group. "So, where to first?" She asked.

Only Hermione and Ginny needed potions ingredients, Harry And Ron needed owl treats, they all needed books and Harry wanted to get some wand polish. Recalling something Moody had mentioned when he stopped in one night.

"_Remember lad, Take care of your equipment and it will take care of you." _He'd said in his deep growl. _"Keep your wand clean, your feet dry and your wits about you and you'll be fine." _

Harry had to admit, his wand was looking a little worn down. The pale holly wood was covered in small scratches and smudges.

"Well" Harry began. "We could start in Flourish & Blotts, the, whilst Hermione and Ginny go to the Apothecary Ron and I can go to Eyelops Owl Emporium."

"Makes sense" said Ginny but Tonks looked a little apprehensive.

"I don't think we should split up" She was chewing her lip as the other escorts agreed with her.

"If you and Remus come with Ron and I then Hagrid and Kingsley can go with Hermione and Ginny. We'll be fine." Was Harry's reply.

Tonks still looked a little unsure. "Well, I guess that'd work" But she went along with it. Harry wasn't really sure what had her worried, but whatever it was but him on edge a little bit too. Tonks was quite a calm person, if something had got her back up then something must be on her mind.

They all began to head for the book shop, passing Tom the barkeep on their way out.

That's when it hit him.

The Leaky Cauldron was damn near empty, where was everyone? The pub was usually packed with chattering Witches and Wizards. Today however, there was hardly anybody to be seen.

It was eerily quiet.

Walking up besides Remus he asked.

"Professor-

"Remus, Harry, Remus." He said with a smile.

"Right, sorry. Remus, where is everyone? I've never seen the place this empty." As they walked through the brick wall entrance to Diagon Alley it soon became apparent that the Alley itself was also quite empty.

Remus sighed. "I have, during the first war." A dark look passed over his usually gentle face. "Nobody wanted to leave their homes; people were terrified to go down the road, Friends became enemies, brothers began to distrust each other, husbands became suspicious of wives." He ran a hand over his face as they walked, side by side.

"It was a rough time Harry, and this is exactly how it started last time." He looked around.

"Empty shops, few customers. First the business dries up, then shops close, people go into hiding, nobody stops outside any more." He looked at Harry.

"It's going to get worse before it gets better Harry. By the time you were born James, Sirius and I were having to fight off the occasional death eater attack just to go to the pub, on the few occasions we tried that is."

"But how could that happen?" asked Harry in shock. "How could people let it get so bad?"

Remus sighed once more. "That was Voldemort's weapon Harry, fear. He's as evil as they come but he's also intelligent. He knew that if everyone in magical Britain rose up then he wouldn't stand a chance. So, he made sure they wouldn't. No one knew who was on which side. It was never spoken of in public. You had to be absolutely sure who was who before you could speak of anything but the most inconsequential of crap with anyone. There were trying times."

He let out a small chuckle as they walked into Flourish & Blotts "James described it as 'The golden lion of English pride having it's knackers cut off' said it was shameful that people just took it laying down, he had some half baked plot to 'Rally the people' before Dumbledore invited us to join the Order."

Harry went about collecting his books as Remus continued.

"When we first left Hogwarts, it really hit us all how bad things had gotten. We were disgusted with what was happening, but I think it really hit your dad the most Harry."

Harry looked around, a small pile of books in his hands. "Why?" He asked. "I mean I understand why he was horrified, any sane person would be, but why him more so than you or Sirius or my mum?"

Remus shrugged. "It was just the way he was Harry, both of your parents were two of the most passionate people I've ever met in my life. Your dad grew up in privilege but his mother never let him forget that it made him no better than anyone else." Remus chuckled. "So instead he found other things to be arrogant about." Seeing the look on Harry's face he continued. "Your father was a great man Harry, a hero amongst men, or a dwarf amongst midgets as he liked to say. But he wasn't without his faults."

Harry looked at him strangely.

"My Father described himself as a dwarf amongst midgets?"

Remus snorted. "Yeah, once or twice. He was a little odd as well"

"But anyway, one of his biggest faults Harry was his ego. Though by the age of nineteen he had humbled himself greatly."

It really struck Harry how young his parents really were. He looked towards Tonks, who was currently twirling a pink lock of hair around her finger. At twenty two she was already older than his parents ever were.

"It could be argued that most of his ego was well deserved. He was, after all an incredibly talented individual. Not to blow my own horn but we all were, myself included. But at fifteen, James did have quite a large head. Over the next two years your mother changed that completely though. He never quite lost his love of pranks but Lily hammered out most, if not all, of his arrogance."

Remus had a smile of days gone by firmly on his face by now. Obviously reliving treasured memories.

"So how does his ego make him more susceptible to Voldemort's crimes?" Harry asked, trying to get Remus back on subject as he finished picking out his school books.

Remus chuckled. "Sorry for going off topic, got a little caught up. Anyway, your dad grew up having it drilled into him that to be a Potter was to be a person in position to do great things. Your name is quite powerful, even without the 'Chosen one connotation. So, James got it into his head from a young age that He was practically duty bound to stand up for the light."

Harry paid for his books.

"That was one thing that really defined your dad, duty." Remus and Harry sat down waiting for everyone else to finish. "He had a sense of duty practically tattooed onto his forehead, it was so obvious. Duty to his friends, duty to his family, duty to his house and duty to his people. So when he stepped out of Hogwarts and into the real world at the tender age of seventeen, he took what Voldemort was doing as a personal insult."

Remus shook his head.

"We were all so young back then, so full of life and courage. So foolish."

"We didn't really have a clue what we were getting into but we did it anyway and we did it gladly because, to our minds back then, it was the right thing to do."

Harry frowned.

"It's still is the right thing to do Remus, to stand up and fight for what you believe in will always be the right thing to do."

Remus looked at Harry. "You really are your fathers son Harry, he would be unspeakably proud of you and all you've done, your mother too."

Harry blushed.

"And you're right of course. It's still foolishness but we're righteous fools." Remus said with a tired smile.

It seemed everyone else was just about done paying for their own books as Tonks wandered over with Ron.

"Hermione and Ginny are just paying for their books and then Kingsley and Hagrid are taking them to the apothecary." Tonks said as she looked at Remus and Harry. "You two ready to head over to the Owl emporium?"

Remus nodded and stood up.

"Sure" Harry stood as as well as they went to leave the shop.

* * *

After everyone had got what they needed they met at Fortescue's ice cream parlour, only to find it shut.

As they were heading back towards to the Leaky Cauldron in order to leave, Harry caught sight of Malfoy heading down into Knockturn Alley. He looked towards Ron and Hermione but they were caught up in their own quiet conversation over who knows what.

"Oh bugger!" Harry called out. "I forgot to get a new pair of dragon hide gloves for Herbology." He slapped his forehead, trying to be convincing without giving the game away.

"Tonks, could you run back with me to pick some up?" He asked, eyes pleading.

Remus looked unsure.

"Harry, that might not be a good idea. It's not safe, you could just owl order some when you get to Hogwarts."

_'Think fast Potter'_

"I know but I'll be fast, and I'll be safe with Tonks." He turned his pleading eyes on Remus.

"Hmm" He seemed to mull it over for a moment. "Well, all right. Don't take long, we'll meet you back at the Burrow and Don't leave Tonks' sight Harry."

"Great, thanks!" He grabbed Tonks' hand and shot back down the Alley.

Waiting until Remus and the group went into the leaky cauldron, Harry started to pull Tonks towards Knockturn Alley.

"Harry, stop! Wait." She said as she tugged him to a halt.

"What on earth is going on?" She asked, tapping her foot.

"Look Tonks, no time to explain but Malfoy just shot off down into Knockturn Alley. He's up to something and I want to find out what." He went to start moving again but Tonks grabbed his shoulders.

"Oh no Harry. We are not gallivanting off down into Knockturn Alley, it's too dangerous and I'm meant to be protecting you! If you get hurt I'll have my arse over a spit." He looked at her quickly.

"Tonks please, I promise to be careful but whatever he's up to cant be good." She bit her lip.

"Please Tonks. Trust me." He said looking into her eyes.

"Well... Oh sod it! Fine but just a quick look and no getting caught!" She glared at him.

_'Yes!' _

He gave her a quick hug. "Great, now come on, we have to hurry!"

He took her hand again, looked about for people and then darted down into Knockturn Alley.

They caught up with Malfoy a few minutes later, heading into Borgin & Burkes.

"We can't follow him, we'll be caught for sure." She whispered.

"I know that, but we can probably get a listen." He smirked and dipped his hand into the back pocket of her Jeans, she squeaked.

"What are y!- oh." She said calming down when she saw that Harry had pulled out the extendable ear she had picked up earlier. "How did you know that was in there?" She asked.

Harry, in his distraction, answered honestly. "I've been known to pay attention to your behind every now and then." Then, realising what he'd said, he began to glow like a candle.

Tonks smirked.

"Moving swiftly on." He muttered and walked into a back alley by the shop.

He jumped up, grabbed a window ledge and began to climb up the side of the shop, a few moments later and he was stood on the roof.

He peeked his head over the edge.

"C'mon Tonks, hurry up."

Tonks quickly followed grabbing onto loose bricks and windowsills to shimmy her way up the side.

When she got to the top harry was lowering the extendable ear down the chimney. She stepped closer.

"-And I expect you to be holding it for me when I next return. I wouldn't want to have to ask a good friend, Fenrir Greyback, to come by and make sure it's being held. Now would I?" Harry could hear Malfoy talking, as Tonks gasped at the mention wizard.

"Of course not Mr Malfoy" Borgin replied, obviously shaken.

"Good. Now, whilst I'm here I would like to make some purchases." Malfoy's superior tone was thick and heavy.

"Why of course, what would you like to buy?" Borgin's tone, on the other hand, went from shaken to oily in a matter of moments.

"This" There was a ruffle.

"Ah, what wonderful taste you have. The Hand of Glory, friend to thieves and plunderers everywhere." Borgin was in full swing.

"Quite" replied Malfoy's dry voice. "That as well."

"Ah, a most interesting piece, it has so far claimed the lives of nineteen muggles to my knowledge. A very clever tool."

There was a jingle of coins and the swish of a cloak before the sound of retreating footsteps filled Harry's ears.

He pulled the ear back up the flue before sitting down, leaning on the chimney stack.

"I knew he was up to something." He said as he handed the ear back to Tonks .

She nodded. "Seems you were right sweets" She grabbed his hand and hauled him up to his feet. "Now though, we have to get back to the Burrow. C'mon, I'll apparate us to the Leaky Cauldron and we can Floo back.

With a twist Harry and Tonks disappeared from the roof of Borgin and Burkes to the sound of a soft pop.

* * *

**August 26th 1996 The Burrow**

After arriving back from Diagon Alley yesterday Harry had thought briefly about telling Ron and Hermione about Malfoy but had ultimately decided against it, for now at least. There wasn't anything they could do for now anyway, he would tell them on the Hogwarts Express.

Mrs Weasley had invited Tonks to stay for dinner, which was uneventful, and had then extended the offer to stay the night. Tonks had debated it for a moment before accepting and Thanking Molly for opening her home to her.

Mrs Weasley had brushed it off with a smile and Tonks had claimed the settee for the night.

After dinner everyone had split up to do their own things. Ginny had retreated to her room, Ron and Hermione had disappeared off upstairs, Mr and Mrs Weasley had moved into the living room, Bill and Fleur had gone down into the village and Harry and Tonks had gone to sit in the Garden.

Harry briefly thought on the fact that the garden seemed to be the place he spent the most time recently. It was a nice garden though and the fresh air did him good.

He spent the night chatting away with Tonks about what Malfoy could possibly be up to. Multiple theories arose but none of them seemed likely. However he had learned that Fenrir Greyback was the Werewolf who had bitten Remus as a child. What he needed was more information. He'd have to watch Malfoy throughout the year to see if he could piece together more clues as to what he was up to.

Harry ended up going up to bed at about eleven. Tonks had said goodnight with a soft hug and a kiss to his forehead. He'd walked up the stairs to Ron's room with a goofy smile on his face. Until he'd opened the door that was, then he'd gone back downstairs with a blush. He'd walked in on Ron and Hermione engaging in a goodnight kiss of their own, one which showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

Harry had spent the next hour and a half snuggled up on the settee with Tonks, covered with a blanket and listening to the wireless. It seemed that a tired Tonks was a cuddly Tonks. Not that he was complaining in any way mind you.

Tonks had fallen asleep, head resting on his lap at around Half past midnight and Harry had decided that now was the time to go back to Ron's room. He'd slipped out from beneath her, propped her head on a cushion and, feeling bold, placed a kiss on her forehead before heading upstairs. He'd found Ron asleep and the room Hermione free.

That night he had dreams of; pink hair, flowers, sandalwood and vanilla.

* * *

When Harry woke up he went through his normal routine up until he entered the living room, cup of tea in hand.

Tonks was sprawled out on the settee, mouth slightly open, breathing quietly. Harry sat down in the armchair and turned the wireless on low.

Tonks rolled over in her sleep and bit the cushion she was using as a pillow.

When Harry had finished his tea; he turned off the wireless, went into the kitchen, washed up his cup and found Tonks' coat hanging over one of the chairs at the table. He slipped his hand into the inside pocket, pulled out the pack of cigarettes and took one before picking up the matches and heading outside.

Five minutes later and he was back in the kitchen, making both himself and Tonks a cup of tea. He walked back into the living room, cups in hand. He set his own cup down by the armchair and then went over to Tonks sleeping form. He wasn't quite sure how to wake her, given his trouble doing so last time.

He wafted the cup of sweet tea under her nose and watched as it twitched cutely. "Tonks, time to get up." She mumbled something.

"Tonks" He drew her name out longer this time. Nothing.

He frowned.

"C'mon sleeping beauty, up you get." He poked her forehead.

"Wassamatter?" She mumbled sleepily as she cracked one eye open. Harry noticed that, just like her hair, her eyes seemed to subconsciously change colour as she slept. They were currently going through different shades of green.

"I brought you tea, everyone else will be up soon and I thought you might want to get up first." He handed her the cup as she sat up.

She took a sip. "Mmm, thanks sweets. You're a babe." She took another, longer sip. "What time is it?"

"Ten to seven." She nodded before leaning back and taking another sip of her drink.

"Right." she put her tea to one side, pulled out her want and cast a quick cleaning charm over her clothes. She Picked up her boots from the foot of the settee and put them on before standing up, grabbing her tea and heading into the kitchen to grab her coat and nip outside.

Five minutes later she came back in and handed her empty cup to harry who was washing his own cup.

"Thanks Harry, it was sweet of you." she smiled and at him and went into the living room. Harry finished washing the cups and followed after her. She was sat on the setter and patted the spot next to her when she saw him. He sat down next to her and she leant her head on his shoulder. He slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"You're a nice bloke Harry, never let any one tell you different." She said.

"Thanks Tonks" He said with a smile and gave her a smile.

"I mean it Harry, you're a great guy." He chuckled.

"But?"

"But, nothing." He smiled to himself. Sometimes it was nice to be complimented.

"Well, I do try." She kissed his cheek. He blushed.

They sat like that for a while, just enjoying the quiet and each others company.

Mr and Mrs Weasley came downstairs fifteen minutes later and Tonks lifted her head from Harry's shoulder.

"Morning" Both Harry and Tonks said as the Weasley parents walked into the front room.

They get two 'mornings' in return.

Fifteen minutes later and Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen. Full English for breakfast today.

Mr Weasley and Tonks were chatting idly as Harry sat back and tried not to make it too obvious as he watched Tonks' lips form each word.

'_I've got it bad. This is silly. There is no chance Potter, all you're doing is being a dick to yourself.' _He thought to himself as he tried to tear his eyes from the pretty witch.

_'Give it up Potter, you're just the friend she enjoys making look like a tomato. Don't bugger yourself up over it.' _Sometimes he really hated that little voice in his head that most people called common sense.

Soon Mr Weasley went into the kitchen to join his wife and Tonks kicked off her boots and settled comfortably on the settee.

Harry watched as she relaxed, curling up and twisting her hair around her index finger as she changed its colour.

Harry sat, entranced. He shook his head, he was going to be caught staring, if he hadn't been already.

"I don't mind when you watch me Harry, in kind of like it in fact" Tonks' voice was quiet, soft seemed to be hinting at something.

"W-what?" He said with a shake.

She looked at him, grasped his hand and pulled him closer. "I said" Her face was close to his, her scent invading his senses. "I like it when you watch me."

He tried to get his head on straight.

Her head got closer to his.

"You make me feel good" Her voice was a breathy whisper. "I can act myself around you, you don't judge, you don't expect anything. You're just nice, about everything." Her forehead touched his and she held onto his hands.

"You make me laugh, you make me Happy" She slipped her arms around his waist. "You make me feel comfortable around you, you listen when I speak." She got just a little bit closer, her mouth mere millimetres away from his now, their breaths mingling.

"You hold me when I'm tired. You play along when I'm bored but most of all, You make me feel wanted."

She pressed her lips to his, slowly, softly.

Harry closed his eyes, his mind went utterly blank and he simply _felt. _

It didn't last long and it was hardly some magical, all defining moment of love and passion but it was soft and it was sweet and it was caring.

For a moment Harry had thought his heart had stopped but then his pulse started, skipped and doubled in pace.

_'_Sweet_ virgin Merlin...'_

For everything that it wasn't and everything that it was, Harry honestly thought that he'd remember this moment for the rest of his natural life.

He pulled back gently after a moment, opening his eyes slowly. He hadn't got a single bloody clue what to say... but he tried.

"Tonks I-" She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Just tell me you want me, tell me I haven't just screwed up so hard that I completely misread everything." She was looking right into his eyes and for the first time that he could remember, Tonks looked vulnerable.

He gave her hands a squeeze.

"I, I want this. I want you, so badly." No point avoiding the issue. "But how are we going to make this work?"

She crawled into his lap and snuggled against his chest, tossing the blanket over both of them she slipped her arms around him again.

"We'll worry about that later, right now though: Hold me."

* * *

**A/N: **So, how hard did I derp? Read,review, enjoy and let me know :)


	5. Chapter 4: End of the Summer

**Chapter 4**

**August 26th 1996 The burrow**

Harry didn't have a bloody clue as to what was going on. Not a single one. None of this made any sense. Not in the slightest.

But it had happened.

No doubt about that. He could still feel the tingle Tonks had left on his lips. He could feel her, sat in his lap, pressed against him. The texture of her hair under his chin, the feel of her breath on his chest. He could still feel her warmth on his legs. He could still _smell_ her.

She was sat opposite him now, eating breakfast. They'd split apart when they had heard movement on the stairs. And now they were sat, feet from one another, throwing each other shy but happy looks.

Harry didn't have a clue how to react. What should he say? What should he do? How should he act?

It was all so confusing. Sure, he was fascinated with Tonks and yeah, he liked her. However he never thought for a moment that anything would come of it. Now that it had, it had thrown him arse over tea kettle. He had absolutely no idea what to do. It seemed to go unspoken that they weren't going to tell anybody about... whatever they were. He didn't even know what to call it.

_'Right, deep breath and calm your tits. It was just a kiss." _

It was obviously more than a kiss.

_'Just keep your head on straight. Wait for the right time, talk to her. And for the love of all that's good and holy in the world, Don't fluff it! This could well be the best thing that has ever happened to us Potter. If you fudge all over it then I'll make your mind into an obscene cesspit of debauchery the likes of which you've never seen. You'll never have a normal skin tone again.'_

Harry swallowed as he argued with his own mind. Did everyone do that or was it just him? Questions for another time.

He looked up from his food and watched Tonks put a forkful of sausage and beans into her mouth. There was a small smudge of sauce at the corner of her mouth and he had the sudden urge to lick it off. He shook his head.

_'Just focus on your food for now kid.'_

Sometimes it paid to listen to your head. Harry quickly finished his breakfast and thanked Mrs Weasley before shooting into the garden.

He flopped down onto the floor and ran his fingers through his messy hair. What was this? How could his life go from relatively linear to on it's ear in one morning.

More importantly, what was he doing stressing over a kiss? Why wasn't he happy? What was wrong with him?

Good question. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? He thought of Tonks. Tonks, the funny, young, bubbly and rather attractive Auror who was apparently interested in him. He'd have to be insane to complain.

He blew out a breath.

Was he complaining? No, not really. What he confused? Yes, very much so.

What did Tonks see in him? The skinny, bespectacled teenager he knew himself to be could hardly be considered attractive by sexy older witches, could it?

Apparently so.

_'If you try to argue yourself out of this, so help me but I will conjure images of a naked Vernon!' _

Harry choked slightly.

Harry began to calm himself. He wasn't bad-looking, not really. He could accept that. He was a bit skinny but he had a lean build, there was a bit of definition to him and he liked to think he shoulders were acceptably broad. He wasn't exactly sure why Tonks had done what she had earlier. It made less than no sense to him but he'd be damned if he didn't enjoy it. Now he just needed to make the most of it. After all, if Tonks wanted him, who was he to say no?

Then a thought struck him that stopped his mind cold.

Voldemort.

If Voldemort found out then he'd likely use the information to get to him. Harry bit his lip in thought. Tonks was an Auror, she could take care of herself, But Voldemort was currently the most powerful evil git walking about. Not good.

If they kept it quiet, Voldemort wouldn't know, he wouldn't go after her. Or at least he hoped. But that wouldn't last forever, it'd get out eventually. No secret could last forever. The cautious thing to do, the noble thing to do, would be to tell Tonks that this couldn't happen. That would be the selfless thing to do, or at least in the long run it would be.

But would it be the right thing to do? For him? For her? He didn't know. He couldn't know.

If he didn't tell Tonks to run for the hills however, he could be happy. He could have someone to care for and be cared for by. He could have someone to talk to, someone to hold. Someone to cheer him up when he was down, someone to laugh with when he needed, someone to trust. And in return he could offer the same to Tonks. Was it right to give that up on the chance of it being ruined by Voldemort? He didn't know. Even if it was the right thing to do, did he want to give it up? No. Could he? He wasn't sure.

His head hurt. So many question with no clear answers.

If Tonks and he did work out, what would they do? He'd be going to school in a few days and Tonks would have her job to be getting back to. Not to mention order duties as well. Harry had things that needed to be done this year, how would Tonks relate to that? How would he see her? Would she want to see him? Maybe once she saw him dressed back in school uniform she'd snap out of whatever temporary insanity had gripped her and tell him to shove off?

He was getting so far ahead of himself. He didn't even know what to call himself and Tonks at the moment. Friends? A couple? Friends with benefits? Friends who cared for each other but ignored it due to their age gap?

He needed to take a breath, slow down and wait until he could talk to Tonks. Otherwise he was simply working himself up into a state for absolutely no good reason.

Speaking of Tonks, once she had finished her own breakfast she had walked into the garden to find Harry. As he was sitting on the grass he saw a shadow move over him and turned to see the shyly smiling face of his current mental fit.

"Hey sweets." She said as she sat next to him. Closer than she had on previous days.

"Hey." He said with a small smile of his own, looking at their touching legs.

"You okay Harry? You seemed to shoot of pretty fast from breakfast."

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine Tonks. You?" Harry was rather unsure about what to say, the ease of their previous conversations seemed to have disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm good." She looked over he shoulder at the kitchen window and then leant her head on his shoulder.

His arm slipped around her shoulders almost of its own accord. He wasn't sure why but it felt good, so he didn't think too hard on it.

"I hope I didn't come on too strong this morning Harry." Her voice was quiet and Harry almost missed the worry in it, almost but not quite.

"No, of course not." He bit his lip. He needed to know. "But why me?"

She looked at him.

"I mean, I'm sure you'd have no trouble getting pretty much anyone else to kiss you, why kiss me?" It sounded awkward even to his own ears but he wanted to know.

She stood, grabbed his hand and quickly lead him back around the pond and behind the large rock. "I meant what I said Harry, you're a great guy." She caught her lower lip between her teeth. And Harry couldn't help but notice that it was a really cute look.

"You said I was a great friend to you Harry" She touched his arm. "I should have said that you've been a good friend to me as well. I didn't want 'pretty much anyone else', I wanted you." She wrapped her arms around his middle and he slipped his arms around her hips in turn.

"I meant it when I said that you made me feel good Harry." She touched her forehead to his.

He lifted his hand up and lightly brushed some of her, currently blue, hair away from her cheek.

"You make me feel good too Tonks and I want you as well, I just don't understand why you want me back." He looked into her eyes. "It makes no sense to me. Makes me happy beyond belief? Oh yeah. Makes sense? Nope."

She chuckled softly, her lips turning up at the sides. "Some things don't have to make sense sweets, they just are."

She closed her eyes and slowly pressed her lips against his for the second time that morning.

_'Sod it'_ He thought to himself.

Harry through his doubts to the side and leaned into the kiss, placing one hand on her hip and the other at the nape of her neck. Even if it made no sense, he wasn't going to complain. Tonks liked him and that was enough for him. Why did it have to make sense anyway?

They pulled apart after a moment, blinking slowly.

_'I could get used to this' _He thought to himself as he sat down, leant against the rock and opened his arms. Tonks settled in his lap a moment later, laying her head against his chest. He slipped his arms around her middle and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Urgh, don't do that. I'm so full." She groaned and nuzzled his chin.

He chuckled slightly. "Shouldn't have eaten so much then, eh?"

She poked his ribs. "Hey! I'm a growing girl. I need to eat." Her voice was full of feigned irritation.

Harry relaxed and softly kissed the top of her head. "I think you stopped growing a while ago Tonks." He felt her shrug.

"I'm a metamorphmagus, I can grow however and whenever I like." She looked up at him and chuckled. "Maybe I want to start growing out a little bit."

Harry smiled back at her. "Well, if you really want. But what would you do about your clothes, none of them would fit any more and constantly charming them would ruin them eventually." She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah, guess you're right." She put on a very 'put upon' voice. "I suppose that I must stay with the drudgery of my own gorgeous self" She sighed deeply. "It is such a hardship, being a beauty such as I." She couldn't hold it in and ended up laughing out the last three words.

Harry chuckled along with her and gently rubbed her tummy. "Such a shame it is Tonks, having to be so heartbreakingly beautiful"

She grinned and threw her hand over her forehead dramatically. "I know, hardship thy name in Tonks."

Harry placed his chin by her shoulder. "Drama thy name is Tonks more like."

She chuckled and kissed him softly. "This is what I mean Harry, it's nice to be able to just mess about every now and then." She went back to laying against his chest and Harry smiled to himself. Tonks was right. Times were few and far between when he could just cut loose and be silly, but Tonks managed to make them happen more often.

They sat there quietly for a while, Tonks nuzzling his jaw every now and then and Harry running his hands slowly up and down her sides.

He really was a lucky git.

* * *

Time passed quickly from there. With only five day's until term started, the lazy summer haze that had permeated the burrow was now fully replaced with the excitable air of a return to action.

Harry and Tonks stole small moments when no one was paying attention and tried to keep their relationship quiet for the most part. Harry had forced whatever doubts he had into the back of his mind and had embraced this new experience with a seldom seen passion. They woke up before everyone else, cuddled on the settee and then shared quick looks throughout the day until they could catch a moment to themselves. The routine didn't change much over the next few days.

Ron and Hermione usually spent most of their day's with Harry, chatting, pondering what the new term would bring and who would be this years defence professor before disappearing about two-ish to be by themselves.

Ginny spent most of her time either in her room doing who-knows-what or lounging about in the living room, listening to the wireless.

Mrs Weasley was usually doing some form of chore around the house by hand. Harry often wondered why she simply didn't use magic and then take time to herself but when he'd asked her she had simply replied that it gave her something to do and that she'd be bored to tears within hours if she did it all with magic. To each their own.

The Twins came around for dinner most nights but spent a lot of their time at the shop, developing new ideas and setting up new ranges.

Both Bill and Fleur were around but each had a propensity to disappear for hours at a time or to leave notes saying that they were staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

Mr Weasley spent all day at work, Apparating from the house after breakfast and returning just before dinner. Usually with a kind smile on his face and with a kiss for his wife.

Things followed this pattern up until the night of August thirty-first. Harry would be leaving for Hogwarts in the morning along with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. The only question really was, what would happen between himself and Tonks during his nine months at school? He would be lying through his teeth if he said that the thought didn't worry him. Nine months was a hell of a long time. If he was being realistic then he knew that, at most, he'd be able to see Tonks on the Hogsmeade weekends but would that be enough? Would she want to? His earlier doubts had come back to haunt him. What if she really did tell him to shove off when she saw him in his school stuff? As much as it galled him to admit, the school robes singled him out as what he was, a boy. Oh, he could deny all he wanted, rationalise it away but at the end of the day he was a boy. A very mature boy to be sure but a sixteen year old was not a man.

These were the thoughts that were troubling him tonight. He couldn't sleep and he knew that if he didn't drift off soon then he'd be a right mess come morning. Making a quick decision; Harry got out of bed, grabbed his glasses and slipped out of Ron's room in his pyjama trousers.

Heading into the kitchen for a drink of water, he looked at the clock on the way past. One-thirty am.

Just as he was reaching into the cupboard for a glass he was surprised by a soft voice.

"Harry? What are you doing up?" A sleepy Tonks was stood in the door way, rubbing her eyes, wearing a long T-shirt and mismatched socks.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied as he set the glass down and turned to face her fully. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

She padded over and gave him a soft hug. "No worries sweets." He smiled as she pulled away and quickly filled up the glass.

"Sit with me for a bit?" She asked.

He nodded and took a sip of water. "Sure." He smiled and followed her into the living room, where Tonks had expanded the settee, and sat down next to her. She quickly lifted his arm and cuddled up next to him before lowering it around her.

"So, excited for your next year?" She asked, her voice still a little rough from sleep. Harry thought it added a rather gentle growling quality to it.

He set his water down on the arm of the settee and thought for a moment as he stroked his hand slowly up and down Tonks' arm. "Yeah, I suppose I am." he answered after a bit.

Tonks looked up at him. "What's up sweets?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You don't sound excited about it at all, you were buzzing to get back to Hogwarts last year. What's changed?" She was looking at him curiously.

He chewed his lip. "I'm, I'm just worried a little I guess."

She slipped one arm around his back. "About what?"

He looked at her, meeting her eyes slowly. "Us."

Tonks furrowed her brows and looked concerned. "What's to worry about?"

He ran his free hand through his hair. "This is still so new, us I mean, and I'm about to go away for nine months. We wont be able to see each other"

Understanding dawned on her and she raised an eyebrow. "And what? You think I'm going to go and shack up with some other wizard whilst you're at Hogwarts?"

Harry blushed. "No, I, of course not. I just, I don't know." He looked down.

Tonks gently grasped his chin, turning his him to face her, and kissed him softly. "Relax sweets, we'll still see each other and I'm not going to disappear on you just because you're at Hogwarts."

Harry pulled her into his lap "I suppose it was a pretty silly thought" He admitted.

"Oh, so you were thinking that then?" She asked slyly and he blushed again.

"Well, kind of, I suppose but not in quite the same way you put it. I mean, nine months is a long time, it's not exactly unthinkable that you could meet someone better than me in that time and move on."

She poked him in the ribs.

"You need to stop being such a downer, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, Dumbledore is trying to get extra Auror protection for Hogwarts this year. It's likely that if a team is put together then I'll be on it, after all, a metamorphmagus is perfect for subtle protection detail." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"It's be nice to see you throughout the year." She nuzzled his chin before laying her head on his chest and pulling her blanket over the both of them.

"Mmm, you could take me on a Hogsmeade date." She kissed his neck. "Give me the full student dating experience." He felt her chuckle against his chest.

Harry pulled his arms out from under the blanket and then wrapped them back around Tonks, giving her a small squeeze. "I'm sure I could think of something."

"Good but if you try taking me to Madam Pudifoots the I will hex you, just putting that out there." It was now his turn to chuckle.

"Well, there's no danger of that happening. Just looking at that place gives me the creeps, too much lace if you ask me." He kissed the top of her head.

"Lunch date at the Three Broomsticks followed by a slow walk through the idyllic village that is Hogsmeade, with a stop to pick up the fair lady some sweet sustenance at Honeydukes. How does that sound?"

"Like a great time." She answered with a small snuggle. "I especially like the part where the fair lady gets sweets." Harry smiled.

Whenever he was with Tonks he really did wonder why he was ever worried. It all seemed to come to him quite easily when she was there. When he was by himself however, that's when the worries reared their ugly heads.

He felt Tonks shift he weight on his lap and he looked down at her. She was now sat astride his hips, the blanket had fallen down and he Long T-shirt had ridden up, revealing the creamy skin of her thighs. He swallowed.

Her arms snaked around his neck, resting on his shoulders. She was now looking straight at him, her dark eyes glittering with something he'd never seen before.

"Tonks?" He questioned.

She pressed a finger to his lips before putting her arm back where it was. "Shhh. I want a proper good night kiss."

Harry's breath caught in his throat as her lips came into contact with his mouth, her tongue brushing his lips, gently prying them open. Her tongue slid along his as her hands roamed his bare torso. He ran his hands up and down her spine and kissed her back. He could definitely get used to this.

One of her hands slipped from his shoulder and reached behind her to lightly grasp one of his own hands. She slowly dragged his hand down her back and placed it firmly on her bum as she deepened this kiss.

He gently squeezed her bum with new-found confidence and felt her grin against his lips as she pressed against him.

They broke apart after a while and she laid her head back against his chest as he rested both hands on her behind.

"That's not your wand poking me, is it sweets?" He could practically feel her smirk as he went red.

"No". He said with as much dignity as he could muster. "No, it is not."

"Good" She said as she nibbled his ear. "I thought I was losing my touch." She finished with a chuckle.

Harry blushed once more.

"Nope, definitely not."

She kissed his shoulder. "Relax sweets." She lightly nuzzled his neck and pulled the blanket back over them. "Nothing to be embarrassed about." She slipped her arms around him. "Stay down here with me tonight?" She asked.

Harry was torn. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to do what she asked. On the other, he didn't want to be caught by anyone. It would hardly be the best way for people to find out about what was going on between the two of them.

"...I don't know Tonks, what if someone catches us sleeping together? I hardly think it would be the best way for people to find out about us. They'd jump to conclusions and you know they would."

Tonks raised her head and looked at him. "Please Harry, we'd be awake before anyone came down, no one would know." Harry felt himself folding fast. He couldn't help it, she just looked so cute staring at him like that, her lip caught between her teeth and her eyes pleading.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt..." She smiled.

"So you'll stay?"

"Yeah, I'll stay."

"Thanks Harry." She kissed him slowly and stood, pulling him to his feet as she went before she laid down on the enlarged settee. She opened her arms, a clear invitation, and he laid down next to her, pulling the blanket over them and wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled up against him and smiled.

"G'night sweets."

"Good night Tonks." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

They both drifted off to sleep a short while later.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early. Harry awoke slowly, blinking his eyes and taking in his surroundings.

Tonks was curled up next to him, her arms around his chest and her smooth legs entwined with his. She was drooling on him again.

"Tonks." He said quietly to her. He wasn't entirely sure why he was trying to be honest, he knew that he'd never be able to wake her up gently. Tonks slept like the dead.

Harry watched as Tonks' hair slowly changed colour. It was currently going through different shades of blue. "Tonks." He said again as he messed up her already wild bed hair. "Time to wake up." She groaned and tried to burrow her head in his chest. He shook her shoulder. "Come one Tonks, wake-y wake-y."

"Dun wanna." She mumbled sleepily.

"Unfortunately you have to Tonks." He kissed the top of her head and she sat up slowly, disentangling herself from him.

"Right, I'm up." She said, looking around blearily. "What time is it?" She asked.

"I don't know but the sun's up." Harry replied.

Tonks nodded before reaching around for her wand. A moment later she had it in her hand.

A quick silent spell later and the time was floating in the air above her wand. Five past six in the morning.

She ran both fingers through her hair and stood up. "I'm going to pop back to my flat for a shower, I'll be back in about half an hour." She leant down and gave him a quick, caring, kiss before grabbing her boots and walking towards the kitchen and the back garden.

Harry sat up and stretched with a smile before getting on the floor to do his push ups and sit ups. After he was finished he walked to the bathroom for a shower. Fifteen minutes later he was walking to Ron's room, wrapped in a towel.

He opened his trunk and pulled out his school clothes, baring the robes, and slipped them on. He tucked his shirt in; rolled the sleeves up, put on his Gryffindor tie and pulled on his shoes before walking back down to the kitchen.

Harry heard a quiet pop as he walked into the kitchen and a moment later Tonks came through the back door, electric blue hair wet, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and black sex pistols T-shirt.

He looked at her top and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged. "I like muggle stuff, their music was a mess but their influence was huge. It fitted well with my rebellious phase."

He chuckled softly. "Oh? And when will this phase end?"

"Shush you." She smiled and kissed him, slipping a cigarette behind his ear as she did.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" He asked with a smile.

"Please." She nodded and leaned against the counter as he moved about the kitchen.

A moment later they were both stood outside, drinks in hand as Tonks pressed her wand tip to her cigarette and then to Harry's.

"All packed?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah. All set to go." He replied as he took a drag on his fag. "I'll miss you." He said sincerely.

"I'll miss you too sweets but chin up, I should get a letter later saying if this protection thing is happening or not. If it is then I'll be in Hogsmeade in time for the express, if not then I'll owl you and wait until the first Hogsmeade weekend." She smiled at him. "Either way, I'll see you soon."

Harry smiled back at her.

Quickly finishing both his cigarette and his cup of tea Harry headed in as Tonks fired a quick freshening charm at him. Didn't want Mrs Weasley to blow a gasket this early in the morning, September the first was already stressful enough at the Burrow.

Harry was washing his cup as Tonks came up behind him, placing her cup in the sink and hugging him from behind.

"It's nice to have a domestically inclined boyfriend." She said with a smirk against his neck.

He snorted as he washed her cup. "I hardly think washing two cups makes me 'domestically inclined' Tonks."

She nuzzled his neck. "Ah, you forget Harry, I was on Potter watch at the beginning of the year. I know you're handy around the house."

Harry rolled his eyes. Despise the Dursleys he did but he did learn useful skills there, even if it was under duress.

He finished, turned around and slipped his arms around Tonks' waist, giving her a firm kiss. "It's nice to have a dangerously talented, older girlfriend.

Tonks smirked. "I bet it is nice having a _slightly _older girlfriend." She stressed the slightly.

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon. May as well wait for everyone to get up." He held onto her hand and walked into the living room to wait.

* * *

Four hours later and after many exclamations of lost items and scrabbling to make sure everything was packed, Harry was now stood on Platform nine and three-quarters. He watched as Mrs Weasley hugged everyone in turn and sent them off to the train. As she was hugging Ron, Tonks grabbed Harry and looked about before giving him a quick kiss.

"Try and stay out of trouble this year Sweets" She said as she hugged him tightly. "I don't want you to be unnecessarily battered up when you take me for that Hogsmeade date." She winked at him and he smiled back.

"I'll try Tonks, no promises though." She chuckled and stepped back before Mrs Weasley turned to him.

She came over and gave him a motherly hug. "Do take care dear, try not to get into too much trouble." She said as she pulled back and held him at arm's length.

He smiled at Mrs Weasley. "I will try Mrs Weasley."

"There's a good boy Harry, now you take care and go get on the train. Have a good year dear." Harry nodded and waved as he started to walk towards the Hogwarts express.

He climbed on just as the train was leaving, his trunk on the floor in front of him, he held onto the rail and leaned out to watch Tonks slowly disappear from view.

She shot him an exaggerated wink and blew him a kiss as the train picked up speed.

He shook his head with a smile and went off to find his friends.

* * *

**A/N:** So tell me what you think? Read, review and enjoy. Updates will slow down considerably from here on out. I'm now back at college and my course must take priority I'm afraid.


End file.
